FASHION LABO August 2018
|image1=(Icon) FASHION LABO August 2018.jpg |caption1= 's Icon |start=08/01/2018 |end=08/31/2018 |previous_event=FASHION LABO July 2018 |next_event=FASHION LABO September 2018 }} Event Summary was available from 08/01/2018 to 08/31/2018 with limited rewards from the "Mysterious Circus" set. The Themes include Rose princess, Fan Dance, Moon Goddess, Police Girl and Candle Night. Theme List Term 1 Theme: Rose princess (08/01/2018 (Wed) 15:00 to 08/06/2018 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Theme) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Rose princess.jpg|link=Beauty Beast|Rose princess (Profile) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Rose princess.jpg|link=Beauty Beast|Rose princess' Profile (Show) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Rose princess.jpg|link=Beauty Beast|Rose princess' Show Term 2 Theme: Fan Dance (08/06/2018 (Mon) 15:00 to 08/11/2018 (Sat) 15:00 (JST)) (Theme) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Fan Dance.png|link=Feast of Tamayura Troupers#Remix|Fan Dance (Profile) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Fan Dance.png|link=Feast of Tamayura Troupers#Remix|Fan Dance's Profile (Show) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Fan Dance.png|link=Feast of Tamayura Troupers#Remix|Fan Dance's Show Term 3 Theme: Moon Goddess (08/11/2018 (Sat) 15:00 to 08/15/2018 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)) (Theme) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Moon Goddess.png|link=Mythology of Day and Night|Moon Goddess (Profile) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Moon Goddess.png|link=Mythology of Day and Night|Moon Goddess' Profile (Show) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Moon Goddess.png|link=Mythology of Day and Night|Moon Goddess' Show Term 4 Theme: Police Girl (08/15/2018 (Wed) 15:00 to 08/24/2018 (Fri) 15:00 (JST)) Term 5 Theme: Candle Night (00/010/2018 (Day) 15:00 to 00/00/2018 (Day) 15:00 (JST)) Stylish Item Shop Category 1 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 2. * (Face) Mysterious Circus Big Eyes Shyly Smiling Face ver.A red (1000 Gold Hearts) * (Wallpaper/Profile) Entrance to Mysterious Circus Wallpaper ver.A green (800 Gold Hearts) (Face) Mysterious Circus Big Eyes Shyly Smiling Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Mysterious Circus Big Eyes Shyly Smiling Face ver.A red (Wallpaper_Profile) Entrance to Mysterious Circus Wallpaper ver.A green.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Entrance to Mysterious Circus Wallpaper ver.A green Category 2 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 3. * (Tops) Mysterious Circus Trapeze Style ver.A purple (570 Gold Hearts) * (Tops) Circus Illumination Dress ver.A purple (330 Gold Hearts) (Tops) Mysterious Circus Trapeze Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Mysterious Circus Trapeze Style ver.A purple (Tops) Circus Illumination Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Circus Illumination Dress ver.A purple Category 3 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 4. * (Show Items) Mysterious Circus in Dim Light Decor2 ver.1 (300 Gold Hearts) * (Tops) Mysterious Clown Gentle Style ver.A red (270 Gold Hearts or 1300 Silver Hearts) (Show Items) Mysterious Circus in Dim Light Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Mysterious Circus in Dim Light Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Mysterious Clown Gentle Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Mysterious Clown Gentle Style ver.A red Category 4 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 5. * (Hairstyle) Mysterious Girl Dream Curly Twin Tails Hair ver.A white (230 Gold Hearts or 1000 Silver Hearts) * (Hairstyle) Mysterious Clown Makeup & Hair ver.A brown (210 Gold Hearts or 850 Silver Hearts) (Hairstyle) Mysterious Girl Dream Curly Twin Tails Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Mysterious Girl Dream Curly Twin Tails Hair ver.A white (Hairstyle) Mysterious Clown Makeup & Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Mysterious Clown Makeup & Hair ver.A brown Category 6 ※ Will become tradable after you trade at least 1 Item in Category 6. * (Hairstyle) Stars on Braided Ponytail Hair ver.A pink (160 Gold Hearts or 480 Silver Hearts) * (Back Accessories) Mysterious Circus Stage Set ver.A purple (100 Gold Hearts or 200 Silver Hearts) (Hairstyle) Stars on Braided Ponytail Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Stars on Braided Ponytail Hair ver.A pink (Back Accessories) Mysterious Circus Stage Set ver.A purple.jpg|(Back Accessories) Mysterious Circus Stage Set ver.A purple Category 6 * (Body Accessories) Mysterious Clown Balancing on the Ball Bottoms ver.A purple (85 Gold Hearts or 160 Silver Hearts) * (Face Accessories) Mysterious Face Mask ver.A purple (40 Gold Hearts or 110 Silver Hearts) (Body Accessories) Mysterious Clown Balancing on the Ball Bottoms ver.A purple.jpg|(Body Accessories) Mysterious Clown Balancing on the Ball Bottoms ver.A purple (Face Accessories) Mysterious Face Mask ver.A purple.jpg|(Face Accessories) Mysterious Face Mask ver.A purple Images How to (How to) FASHION LABO August 2018 - How to Play.jpg|How to Play (How to) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Winning Strategy.jpg|Winning Strategy (How to) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Schedule.jpg|Schedule CocoLLe (CocoLLe) FASHION LABO August 2018.jpg|CocoPPa Play Collection (CocoLLe) FASHION LABO Augsust 2018 - List of Theme.jpg|List of Theme Others (Banner) FASHION LABO August 2018 - Stylish Item Shop.png|Stylish Item Shop Category:Work in Progress Category:FASHION LABO Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Pop Category:Fancy Category:Yume Kawaii Category:Colorful Category:Sepia Category:Festive